


Sweetness

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [37]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Puppy Love, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: It’s Yuri’s birthday and the day turns out to be much better than he expected when an unexpected guest shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SWEET SIXTEENTH, YURI PLISETSKY!!! I know VIktor says in the show that they don’t really celebrate birthdays in Russia (and I’m choosing to believe it) but hey, lemme have my fun.
> 
> Would have preferred to do a ‘proper fic’ but as it stands, I am swamped with school shiz.  Ah, the price for ‘higher education’. . . .

 

“Happy birthday, Yuri!” 

Yuri stops in his tracks.  Everyone at the rink is grinning (even Yakov) and in the centre of the gathering of his rink mates are the Japanese Yuuri and Viktor.  They are holding a cake together with lit candles.  “ C Днём рождения  Юрий!” adorns the top of it alongside leopard prints and pieces of chocolate on what appears to be cheesecake.

He isn’t surprised that his rink mates planned this.  He suspects that Viktor and Yuuri were the ones who propelled this idea.

“Thanks,” he mutters.

“Yurio!  You gotta blow out the candles before they melt onto the cake!” Viktor urges.  He practically shoves the cake into Yuri’s face.

“Yeah, ‘Yurio’,” Mila mocks.  “Don’t forget to make a wish!”

Yuri rolls his eyes.  “I’m not a damn kid.”  He still blows out the candles, surrounded by his rinks mates and Yakov and the sound of their clapping.

“You should check out your presents now,” Yuuri suggests, smiling.  He fidgets with his hands before he continues: “Not that you have to!  And, uh, one of them is right here right now, actually.”

Before Yuri has a chance to ask what the fuck Yuuri meant, Viktor grabs Yuri’s shoulders and twirls him to face the opposite direction.  Lo and behold, it is none other that Otabek Altin stood by the doors.

“Otabek?” Yuri calls out.  His feet are already carrying him towards Otabek.  “What are you doing here?”

“Wishing you a happy birthday,” Otabek answers matter-of-factly.  He holds out a bag.  “And I wanted to see you in person as you opened this.”

“You didn’t have to!  Aren’t you supposed to be training for the Worlds?  I mean, I missed you but . . .”

“Both my coach and Mr. Feltsman said it was okay for us to take today off,” Otabek answers with a closed-lipped smile.  “If you want, we can practice for a while.”

Yuri glances over at Yakov.  The old man doesn’t look unhappy about Yuri taking the day off.  He has to admit: he is ecstatic that Otabek took his valuable time off and flew up just for his birthday.  He has grown used to quiet birthdays that he celebrates with Gramps but this . . . this stirs up peculiar feelings inside his heart.

He wraps his arms around Otabek and pulls him in for a hug.  “Thank you, Beka.”

“My pleasure, Yura.  I know it’s your birthday, but do you mind showing me around?  When I was at the training camp, I didn’t have much time nor interest in exploring the city.”

Yuri nods.  He releases Otabek from the hug.  “I’d be happy to!  Yakov, is it really okay for me to take my day off?”

Yakov sighs.  “Yes, you deserve it.  Don’t do anything too wild.”

“You should have some of the cake before you go,” Viktor pipes up, brandishing a serrated knife.  “We could all use some pre-practice snack.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuri mutters.  He takes the knife from Viktor and cuts the cake into slices.  Yuuri has a stack of paper plates and plastic forks ready by the time Yuri has finished cutting the cake.  He gives the first slice to Otabek and takes the second one for himself.  He can’t be bothered with the rest of the slices so he tugs at Otabek’s sleeve so they can go take a seat on a bench.

“How long are you staying?” Yuri blurts out.  He chomps down on a morsel of the cake and it’s better than it looks.  It has got the perfect amount of sweet flavour to it without being overpowering.

“I’m flying back the day after tomorrow in the morning.  Sorry I can’t stay longer.”

“It’s fine.  I’m happy to see you even if it’s for a short time.  I didn’t expect to see you in person until the Worlds, to be honest.”

He doesn’t realise that he is grinning from ear to ear until Otabek mirrors the smile.  Otabek reaches across and holds up a forkful of his own cake for Yuri.  Yuri opens his mouth and accepts it without questioning it.

“Not a big sweets person?” Yuri asks, reciprocating Otabek’s action from a moment ago.

Otabek takes the bite.  With a shrug, he says,  “I wouldn’t say I dislike it or that I like it.”

“Okay, cool.  There was this bakery that I wanted to take you to in the afternoon,” Yuri informs.  “You don’t mind that, right?”

Otabek smiles, the corners of his eyes wrinkling up.  “Not at all.”

It doesn’t take long for them to finish their cake.  When they are done, Otabek stands up first, taking both of their plates and forks.

“Shall we, then?” he asks.

Yuri nods, beaming.  “Let’s go!”


End file.
